naruto_age_of_the_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
Yazuro Sarutobi
Yazuro Sarutobi '''(猿飛ヤズロ, Sarutobi Yazuro) is the '''First Notable Head of the Sarutobi Clan. He is well known for his advanced knowledge in medical techniques and his ability to use the Flickering Release. Background Yazuro grew up as an orphan within the Sarutobi clan which was declared to be a small settlement within the Land of Fire. He was raised by Yutakana Senju when he was young and was taught various jutsu by him day after day. By the time Yazuro had turned 16, Yutakana left to go lead his own clan. Yazuro would then soon begin to practice Fire Natured ninjutsu on his own and would soon master the nature of Fire by 18. He would then stabilize his clan and turn it into a super power, claiming the title of first notable Sarutobi Clan Leader. He would also have restored his connections to Yutakana Senju and would fight along side him, until he died of an illness a couple years later. Appearance Yazuro is a fair-skinned young man, with blonde shaggy hair and Hazel eyes. He is normally seen wearing a normal robe imbued with the strongest fabric materials the ninja world has seen. Yazuro also seems to have three seals on his body unique to his Chakra Storage Seals, one on his forehead and one on each of his palms. Abilities Yazuro Sarutobi is an exceptional shinobi that has brought Medical Ninjutsu to a whole new scale with the techniques he has created. He is often referred to as, "The Medical Legend". Medical Ninjutsu Yazuro is widely renowned for his usage of Medical Ninjutsu and is able to perform almost any procedure perfectly. He is well known for being able to store his chakra in 3 different storage seals that are able to heal him and restore his chakra. Yazuro is also renowned for his wide-scale healing move, "Immense Healing Network" that can heal across long distances. Which has only been used when there is a large-scale attack on his village or his ninja are in dire need of healing. Yazuro is also well known for being able to make colorless and odorless drugs that he is able to use on others. He commonly uses this knowledge to create and expel invisible poison mist from his mouth to kill others unexpectedly. Chakra Control Due to his knowledge and skill in Medical Ninjutsu, Yazuro is able to precisely gather chakra into any part of his body and use it to its full potential not wasting any chakra. He is commonly seen using this in his medical techniques and his taijutsu related move referred to as "Chakra Punch". Another example of his chakra control are his chakra storage seals which took 2 years of saving chakra to create. Nature Transformation Yazuro is proficient in the Fire Release since he has helped create many moves of the Fire Nature for only the Sarutobi clan, jutsu to be feared by others. He also has some knowledge within the Wind Release and has created simple jutsu for his clan with his understanding. Other than those two Elements Yazuro is unable to utilize any others. Furikkā Release The flickering release which was created by Yazuro Sarutobi speed up his body movements and is commonly seen using this to travel quickly or to deal devastating damage to the opponent by using his Medical knowledge to shutdown their Tenketsu points for a set amount of time so that they're unable to generate or use chakra. He also uses this to maximize the amount of damage done to the opponent by speeding up his punches. Bōjutsu Yazuro is commonly seen using an Admantine staff in battle. He has learned to utilize the staff to its full potential and is said to be unbeatable when he uses his regeneration technique along with his Admaantine staff in battle due to its long range and the regeneration technique's healing power that gives him more life force and chakra to fight on. Category:Sarutobi Category:Clan Leader Category:First Generation